


A taste of Heaven

by Sylencia



Series: Noctis' Inferno [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Porn With Plot, Switching, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Two years Noctis and Ardyn have been together and it's time to celebrate.





	A taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So .. This has been sitting in my files forever, finished and waiting to be edited and i finally did it. Not sure anyone will read it, but oh well. Just have it.

Today was a special kind of day. For it had been two years, since he and Ardyn started dating. Well. More exactly, their anniversary had been the previous day, and Ardyn had taken him to a fancy restaurant, they had a wonderful meal, then Ardyn revealed the big surprise. Two plane tickets for them to depart that exact night, to a beautiful island lost in the sea. One that wasn’t overly touristic meaning they wouldn’t have to share beautiful beaches with tons of people and they weren’t going to stay in a huge modern resort.  
  
No, Ardyn had planned it all perfectly. He had found a local business, owned by a sympathetic family who welcomed them in the middle of the night and took them to a rustic yet comfortable cabin. It had all that was needed, with a big bedroom upstairs, a comfortable living room and a bathroom with a view on the ocean but it was so raw from the outside that Noctis wondered for a moment if they weren’t going to have to go to the well for freshwater and sleep on some dusty hay.  
  
Clichés, really and the darkness of the night on that weird looking cabin hadn’t helped but he had felt so much better when they entered. He should have known, after all. Ardyn was attached to his comfort. And he had lived in terrible, disgusting conditions, during his dark moments but Noctis started to feel like it all has been some weird dream, one that was slowly fading and he was forgetting more and more details.  
  
Still, Ardyn was good with surprises. Because he had planned the trip without Noctis ever knowing, but he had prepared his stuff too, packing clothes and all he might need in his bag and Noctis knew he should fear his lover but when he woke up, just after noon and saw how peaceful Ardyn was while he was sleeping, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything like this.  
  
Ardyn made him the happiest man on earth, after all.  
  
They were to stay here for two weeks, Ardyn had explained after they arrived and settled in bed because of how tired they both were. There were many things to do, including that hike in the tropical forest Ardyn had seemed so excited about but Noctis had only listened for a couple of minutes before he fell asleep on Ardyn. He always was tired after a fly on plane, and they now were in a different time zone. Ardyn couldn’t have hoped he’d stay awake for a longer time. He knew him all too well, after all.  
  
Two years, Noctis kept telling himself. And the last six months had been amazing. First, because Ardyn had kept his promise and slowed down with work. Noctis knew he had been selfish with this, as people needed his lover’s hands more than he did but they had eventually found a balance with it all. For all the surgeries he was needed on, the organization Ardyn was working for would try and get the patients in one of Insomnia’s hospitals, so Ardyn wouldn’t have to be gone for long periods of time. For the others, who couldn’t be moved, Ardyn did leave town but it never lasted longer than a week and Noctis was comfortable enough with that. He never sent another Red Alert text again, after all.  
  
Besides that, Noctis had written a lot for his book, it was almost finished now and these holidays would probably do him good.  
  
That and the outings he and Ardyn indulged into, at least once in a while. It wasn’t always a game, like they did the first time, but going back to the club, dance together and do nasty things in the bathroom had become .. a kink. Because then, their emotions and sensations became so raw, so vivid and they both had grown to love it. It was like their dirty little secret, even if their friends were quite aware of it. It was just them, having fun together and Nyx and Luche accompanied them, once or twice. And it had been amazing.  
  
Noctis doubted there was a similar place on that island though but he couldn’t care less. Because all that mattered, was for him to be with Ardyn and for Ardyn to be happy.  
  
“Will you ever stop staring ?”  
  
His lover’s whisper made the younger man blush but smile. Ardyn always knew. No matter what, he knew when Noctis was looking at him and it was the most frustrating thing ever because Ardyn loved to call him out for it, faking annoyance when he truly loved it. He often said Noctis’ eyes were the most beautiful ones he ever saw in his life and that he’d have them stare at him all life long, if he could.  
  
Noctis always told his lover that he was a sappy old man that shouldn’t say that kind of creepy things.  
  
“Can't stop staring at your grey hair,” Noctis answered, snuggling closer and shivering when Ardyn pulled him closer and tucked him under his body. “Will you dye it ?”  
  
Ardyn had found a couple of grey strands, earlier that week. He had been so shocked that he ceased to function for at least five minutes, before Noctis was able to force some reaction out of him and Ardyn had ripped them off of his head and made Noctis promise to never tell anyone.  
  
Of course, Prompto and Nyx already knew.  
  
“You’re so mean with me …” Ardyn sighed, faking sadness. “I take you to this beautiful island, as a surprise for our anniversary after an amazing dinner and you just keep reminding me how much older I am ..”  
  
Noctis smiled, because he knew better but to let Ardyn’s words bother him. Ardyn might have a hard time accepting he was going to have grey hair at some point but their age difference never bothered him. On the contrary, he loved to brag about dating a younger guy. Especially to their friends.  
  
“You little brat ..” Ardyn added after a pause and he kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “Have you been awake for a long time ? I can call the room service for some late breakfast if you’re hungry.”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking about waking you up with a blowjob but since you decided to call me out with my staring ..” Noctis trailed, with a crooked smile. And he knew it was going to frustrate Ardyn, as Ardyn had grown addicted to that kind of treat but it was exactly what he wanted. He had expected some wild sex to celebrate their anniversary, after all. Instead, they had to take a plane and they were so tired when they arrived that they slept. Noctis was more than a little disappointed about this. But he wasn’t complaining either.  
  
“I can pretend I’m still sleeping ..” Ardyn offered but Noctis laughed.  
  
“Too late now.” He sighed. “You’ll let me stare next time.”  
  
Ardyn sighed, at first. But he eventually rolled Noctis on his back, his arms around his neck and he kissed him in a more passionate way. Noctis couldn’t even fight back, as Ardyn's hips were blocking his and his weight pinning him to the bed but he couldn’t pretend he didn't like that. On the contrary even. He loved it, when Ardyn showed a hint of annoyance and decided to go with whatever he wanted, whether Noctis was ready or not. Not that Noctis ever said no to anything, really. Some of Ardyn’s reactions sometimes were too brusque and quick for him to register them to begin with, that was all.  
  
The annoyance in Ardyn’s attitude faded as quickly as it peaked and Noctis whimpered in need, when Ardyn looked at him in the eyes, still holding him tightly in his arms without leaving him a chance to fight back. And Noctis knew that look. The dominance in Ardyn’s attitude, the seriousness of his eyes, the coldness on his face. This was Ardyn asserting himself as dominant, another one of their little games, sometimes. And it too showed a part of the darkness in Ardyn’s heart. The kind of darkness even the purest person in the world held.  
  
Noctis loved it.  
  
“Do you know how much I love you ?” Ardyn whispered, his eyes softening and a hand now running into his hair. “Do you know how much I want to spend my life by your side and never, ever have to live without you again ?”  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis breathed out and he shuddered, when Ardyn kissed his cheek.  
  
“I’d fuck you here and now, if I weren’t as hungry as I am,” Ardyn eventually muttered, with a soft sigh. “Tea ?”  
  
“Yes please,” Noctis nodded with a smile, his mood changing on the spot with Ardyn’s. “Ask if they have some bread and jam too.”  
  
“Sure,” Ardyn smiled as he pulled himself away from his lover’s body and left the bed. “But there’s that dish you must try. For dinner?”  
  
“Does it have greens ?” Noctis asked, stretching on the bed. He had no intention of leaving it just yet, after all, he loved lazy mornings. He watched, as Ardyn pulled last night’s trousers on with no underwear beneath them, and they did nothing to hide his half-boner.  
  
“Yes,” Ardyn rolled his eyes. “Like every healthy food, it has greens. I’ll eat yours, just like I’ve been doing for the past two years.”  
  
“Well, didn’t you say they helped you stay fit ?” Noctis smiled, lazily glancing at his lover. “And it’s not like I need them, do I?”  
  
“I don’t either. Gladio keeps me fit well enough, with the hellish cardio trainings he always plans for me,” Ardyn rolled his eyes and knelt on the bed again now he was half dressed, pulling the covers on Noctis’ body. “I’m pretty sure he wants to kill me,” he added, kissing his lover’s cheek.  
  
“He does that with me too,” Noctis moaned, his body sore at the mere thought of Gladio’s torture-like training methods.  
  
“I’ll call you when it arrives. Rest well my love, I’m planning to take you to the beach this afternoon,” Ardyn kissed his lips this time and he soon was gone, leaving Noctis to stretch like a cat in the bed, groaning and sighing with content.  
  
He probably fell asleep again, because when Noctis opened his eyes again, Ardyn was back with him in the bed, comfortably sitting against the headboard and sipping on a coffee while reading his emails. And Noctis groaned, when he noticed his lover’s smile.  
  
“How long ?” He asked, hiding against Ardyn’s hip.  
  
“Your tea still is hot enough so not long,” Ardyn answered, placing down his cup of coffee on the tray on the bedside table and he caressed Noctis’ hair. “Take your time my love, this is a holiday.”  
  
Noctis yawned, because he could say anything, an arm wrapping around Ardyn’s lower back and he sighed. Ardyn was right, after all. There was no rush, here. Nowhere to be. No one to meet with. Only the two of them and this beautiful island.  
  
“Want me to spread your jam on the bread ?” Ardyn asked, setting his phone down. “I chose raspberry for you, I know you love it.”  
  
“You’re the best boyfriend I ever had ..” Noctis muttered, kissing the first patch of skin he could find, under Ardyn’s t shirt. It was rare, to see his lover in such casual clothes but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.  
  
“I know,” Ardyn almost chanted, carefully pulling the tray on his lap, using its feet to stabilize it and using a spoon to spread a generous amount of jam on the soft bread. “I also happen to be the only boyfriend you ever had.”  
  
“Can’t we say Nyx was a boyfriend, too ?” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I mean, he and I, we were close and fucking with each other. I didn’t love him that way, though.”  
  
“Ask him ?” Ardyn offered softly. “I really can’t answer that question for you, can I?”  
  
He would, Noctis told himself with a sigh. When he’d be back home, in Insomnia, and would visit his friend, he’d just sit down with Nyx and ask him that question. They never truly thought about it before, only said they never quite held proper feelings for each other. And Noctis didn’t know how Nyx would react to it, how Luche would neither but a simple yes or no would settle the question quickly enough.  
  
With another kiss, Noctis pushed himself in a sitting position and Ardyn immediately turned his head to kiss his lips. A simple, soft peck on the lips, his eyes almost close, a tiny humming sound. Ardyn asked for this every morning, as a routine, as a good way to begin his day and Noctis could never refuse it. He could never deny his lover that kind of simple greeting.  
  
“Here,” Ardyn whispered, handing out the tray carefully so Noctis could be more comfortable to eat without letting all the crumble fall directly on the bed and into their sheets. “I’m going to prepare the towels and the cream for this afternoon. I already took a shower so you go ahead and don’t wait for me, alright ?”  
  
“Thank you,” Noctis smiled, he closed his eyes when Ardyn kissed his forehead and watched him disappear in the staircase without another word. They didn’t have the courage to bring their bags upstairs last night, as they were too tired to do so. Noctis already knew Ardyn would take care of it anyways.  
  
The jam was good, Noctis thought, as he rested his elbow on the tray and propped his head on his hand. Really good. And the tea might be a little too strong for him but that’d help with his sleepiness. A good afternoon breakfast, really but Noctis couldn’t wait for dinner, and that dish Ardyn had promised. Because he knew Ardyn came here before. Noctis didn’t care if he was on his own or not, he was well aware of the fact that Ardyn had boyfriends before him, and he was with one of them for five years before they broke up. Being jealous of such facts would clearly be immature and Noctis had asked, once, for Ardyn to tell him about his love life before they met, about the men that had any kind of importance in his life and Ardyn had told it all without shame.  
  
Even when Ardyn spoke about his longest relationship, about that guy he spent five years with, Noctis merely listened to the story, how they met, how they lived together in that guy’s house. He was a doctor, too, a pediatrician and Ardyn had admitted freely that they had been happy with each other but their job took too much time in both their life and by the end, they never saw each other much anymore. That it was after that, when Ardyn quitted his job at the hospital, to work for the organization, with fewer surgeries to run but how he truly was happy after that. That he was doing what he felt he was meant to do.  
  
They had met with this guy, once, when Ardyn took him to that conference in the Citadel, about how the city wanted to rehabilitate some abandoned asylum to create a new hospital, a bigger one. He had been so friendly with him, a really nice man. Too friendly, to Ardyn’s taste and Noctis had realized Ardyn was jealous of the many touches of the man on his shoulder and back when they were back home, when Ardyn took him to the bed and fucked him to oblivion.  
  
Later, when Ardyn was calm again, he admitted seeing his ex touch him just didn’t sit well with him. That he had needed to be reassured with that kind of things. Not that Noctis minded. Quite the contrary, even. For the good sex that had followed, of course.  
  
Anyways, being in this place was going to be amazing, Noctis already knew. From here, in the middle of the bedroom, he could hear the waves of the ocean, and he knew they weren’t far from it but he couldn’t guess how far. He didn’t see much, last night, as only their path and the cabin they were going to live in were lightened but he was eager to see how he looked, outside this place.  
  
For now, he was too lazy to get up and looked through the huge windows flanking their bed.  
  
Noctis sighed, when he heard some noise coming from downstairs. “You need help ?” He called out, even if he already knew the answer.  
  
“I’m good !” Ardyn’s voice came from the stairs and Noctis rolled his eyes. Ardyn never asked for help, so it wasn’t surprising but he never accepted it either. Not even when he clearly needed it. But Noctis didn’t want to fight, today, nor any other day. He wanted to make the best of those holidays, and to see Ardyn smile as much as he could.  
  
“You can call the room service if you need anything else,” Ardyn said, as he finally pulled their bags upstairs and started to put their clothes away in the little wardrobe. Another habit of his, to unpack as soon as they arrived somewhere and stayed for more than two days. Ardyn always said it was more practical this way and Noctis couldn’t deny it. He even had started to pick up on that habit too, when they travelled together. He should have listened, when Prompto once said it was funny how they act together, how he had stolen some things from Ardyn’s personality, and how Ardyn did just the same with his.  
  
“I’m fine,” Noctis nodded, and he smiled when he stood from the bed and kissed the man on the cheek. “Don’t overdo it, old man.”  
  
With that, Noctis slapped his boyfriend’s beautiful ass, he grabbed some comfortable clothes from the bag, and walked to the bathroom, locked himself in and he sighed. Ardyn already had brought his things in here. Of course he did.  
  
The floor to ceiling windows in the living room were completely opened, when Noctis exited the bathroom, letting a warm breeze in, having the light curtains fly on their rods. Noctis took in a big breath, smiling as it smelled like the ocean and he found Ardyn sprawled in a hammock on the wooden terrace, making the best of the numerous tree shades, letting the wind rock him. A beautiful sight, really. More beautiful even than the beach that probably wasn’t more than twenty meters away from their cabin. A path of golden sand would lead them there, through the thick gardens of trees and local flowers, giving them the intimacy they needed.  
  
Ardyn didn’t say a word, when he stood from his hammock and kissed his temple. Noctis smiled in answer, his heart beating fast in his chest. He knew he shouldn't think about this, in such a moment, but Luna probably would have loved it. She always had wanted to travel around the world, after all and spending time on such an island would have made her happy. But she had been happy, Noctis knew. She was and she was at peace, now he had been able to let her go.  
  
Ardyn led him on the path, the two of them barefeet on the sand, walking in silence together and at least, the sun wasn’t too harsh on them. It was hot but not too much and the wind helped a lot too. He had feared they would burn during the afternoon but they wouldn’t, it seemed. And it was perfect.  
  
The beach was gorgeous. And almost deserted. There were a group of people, a little further away but they were too far to be a bother and Ardyn placed their towels down on a random spot, along with the parasol he had grabbed on their terrace and he started to undress right away, until he was only wearing his bermuda.  
  
“Are you going to drool ?” Ardyn had to tease, when Noctis only stared. “You’re seen me naked for the last two years, you can’t be that struck each time you see me half naked.”  
  
“You’re the one to talk,” Noctis answered with a laugh, turning away as he was getting rid of his own clothes. “You’re the one always devouring my body like it’s the first time.”  
  
“What can I say ?” Ardyn sighed, with fake annoyance. “I am deeply in love with you.”  
  
“And I love you just as much,” Noctis announced with a firm nod. Then, the two of them snorted, they kissed and Ardyn pulled his lover into a soft hug.  
  
“What now ?” he questioned. “You come with me in the water right away or you prefer to stay here for the moment ?”  
  
“Will you .. put the cream on my back ?” Noctis smiled and Ardyn’s lustful gaze was the only answer he needed.  
  
Soon enough, the two of them were sitting under the parasol. Noctis on his butt, his eyes lost in the ocean and Ardyn kneeling behind his back, his hands spreading the cream on his skin so slowly it was erotic. And Noctis could be as used to it as he was, it never failed to arouse him, to have Ardyn touch him in such a way. He was half hard, already, because of his lover’s slow hands and the pressure he applied on his muscles and Noctis couldn’t bring himself to care. They were almost alone, after all and their neighbours were too far away for them to be a bother.  
  
And Noctis moaned hard, when Ardyn’s thumbs rolled on the nap of his neck.  
  
“Such a wanton sound,” Ardyn whispered and Noctis knew what his lover was thinking about, already. “Do tell, my love, are you so turned on just because of my massage or did you expect us to fuck all night long to celebrate ?”  
  
“Both,” Noctis admitted without shame. He always had been so self-conscious about his lack of decency, after he was completely clean, very aware of the slut he had been, under the influence of coke but Ardyn had helped him accept it as part of his personality. Both his dirty mouth and his need for a cock.  
  
“Ah, but I will give you everything you need, tonight,” Ardyn purred against his ear, before he licked the shell of it. “More, even, if you are willing to play.”  
  
“Did you pack toys ?” Noctis shivered at the mere idea of it and Ardyn laughed.  
  
“Hell yes.” Ardyn laughed. “And enough lube to fuck non-stop for two weeks.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes rolled at the back of his head, at that, he hummed in agreement and breathed out. “Of course you did,” he commented. “But I think my skin is properly protected now. So go cool down in the water, I’ll be right there.”  
  
Ardyn didn’t need to be asked twice and Noctis was well aware of his lover’s absolute love for water. He loved swimming a lot and he went to the swimming pool as often as he could. Noctis followed, sometimes. Especially when he had some aches to soothe, thanks to Gladio’s harsh trainings.  
  
But Noctis couldn’t stand up for now. Because of his boner, really. Ardyn always turned him on so easily it was scary and Noctis knew nobody could see him now, that people were too far to notice but he preferred to stay there for a moment, relax and go when he’d be ready.  
  
Ardyn welcomed him with opened arms, though, when Noctis finally decided to join him in the sea. The man had been swimming for now, sometimes disappearing under the waves and enjoying himself. But he pulled Noctis to him as soon as Noctis was close enough, holding him without trouble with the help of the water and they kissed, for what probably was an eternity. Just there, with water up their chest, until a more powerful wave crashed on them and forced them to part.  
  
They made the best of the afternoon, as they two of them were so happy to be that far from Insomnia now. Too happy to care for anything but each other, playing like kids in the water, making out when they could, hands wandering on the other’s body just because they could and getting off together in the ocean with well practiced touches and erections pushing against each other while Noctis had wrapped his legs around his lover’s body. They could have waited to be back in their room, but they had been to high on their happiness to care.  
  
Showering together, after they decided to go home, didn’t help with the mood. There were touches and kisses and needy murmures but pulling such a stunt wasn’t safe. They had tried, in the past, to have sex in the shower back in Insomnia but Noctis had slipped and almost knocked himself out while falling. Good thing Ardyn was a doctor, really. Since that day, they decided that only foreplay would happen in the bathroom. But they had every other room of their flat for sex, so all was good.  
  
“Dinner will arrive soon,” Ardyn announced, after half an hour of lounging together in the hammock, a moment of calm before the night to come. They had snuggled together in the hammock, Noctis half sprawled on his lover’s body and just enjoyed each other’s presence, soft touches, soft kisses and the silence. Almost the silence, as the wave was rocking them but it was so different from the sounds of the streets.  
  
“I don’t want to move,” Noctis muttered, his eyes lost somewhere between one of the torches and a tiny window in between the trees to the ocean. “Swimming is tiring.”  
  
“I know,” Ardyn nodded, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. “I could tie you up tonight, so you wouldn’t have to move anyways,” he then offered with the hint of a smile. “But I promise I’d keep you awake.”  
  
Noctis sighed. Not because of the idea, as it sounded perfect to him and he loved when Ardyn would prevent him from moving and just take whatever he wanted. He loved being there, acting like his lover’s mean of pleasure but still enjoying himself so much he’d always come so hard. But he had something else in mind. Something he had thought so much about, for the last few weeks, something they had never done before with Ardyn and he wasn’t even sure he would like it. But Noctis had slowly built up the courage to ask and maybe, just maybe, tonight was the right night to ask ?  
  
“Hey,” Noctis looked up slowly, moving his body until he was comfortable enough to look at Ardyn’s eyes without pain. “What about I top, tonight ?”  
  
Ardyn’s eyes went wide as saucers. His lips parted, his body froze and Noctis winced. This hadn’t been the reaction he was waiting for. All that time, he had thought Ardyn would accept immediately, would even tease him about it. That he would say anything at all but he didn’t. Ardyn looked so shocked that Noctis looked away, in shame, this time. And he was feeling bad, now, like he never did before. It didn’t even compare with the time he met with Ardyn again, two years ago and told him about how he realized how fucked up he was.  
  
“Sorry it's ..” Noctis apologized before Ardyn could say anything at all, looking away in shame. “It's was a bad idea ..”  
  
“What ?” Ardyn blinked, he frowned. “No. Noct, please, don't .. don't close yourself up.” He added and Noctis only wanted to hide even more than before. Couldn’t Ardyn just drop the subject, rather than making it even more embarrassing than it already was ? “I mean, I just thought .. I didn't think you'd ever ask. That you'd ever think about it. I mean, you never shown any interest in topping for the last two years and I remember clearly your expression when I offered you to do it, when you still were high. I ..”  
  
Ardyn stopped talking at that, rubbing soothing circles on his lover’s back and nuzzling his hair softly. The hammock probably wasn’t the safest place for a stunt like pulling him in his arms but Ardyn still tried, making it creak and he held him close.  
  
“It felt wrong. Because of Luna. Because she's the only one I ever ..” Noctis trailed, unable to finish as his throat felt so tight now, because of his confession. But it was the truth. Luna was the only person he ever ..  
  
“Fucked ?” Ardyn provided him with a word. It probably wasn’t the right one, as he never really fucked with Luna, he made love with her but the idea was the same.  
  
“Yeah, for lack of a better word,” Noctis nodded, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. “But .. I'd understand if you don't want to try or ..”  
  
“What ?” Ardyn whispered again and this time, Noctis could hear his shock. “Oh fuck, Noct, you can take me all night long, if you wish to. I’d have you fuck me for hours !”  
  
It was Noctis’ turn to be surprised, and he was about to look up, confused with his lover’s enthusiasm, when they both heard a knock at the door and they turned their head toward the inside of their cabin.  
  
“Must be dinner,” Ardyn sighed. “I’ll just ..”  
  
Detangling from each other wasn’t the easiest thing done but they managed and soon, Ardyn disappeared inside the house and Noctis sighed, as he sat up and rubbed his face. But his surprise wasn’t fading, wasn’t going to pass anytime soon. Was Ardyn serious with this ? Was he going to let it happen ? Were .. Were they really going to do this ?  
  
Noctis only left the terrace when the wonderful smell of their dinner reached his nose, he followed it mindlessly and he smiled, when he saw that Ardyn was lighting on some candles on the table, their plates already in place and a bouquet of flowers.  
  
“Here my love,” Ardyn whispered, holding the flowers out to him and it made Noctis blush. “Beautiful flowers but they still can’t compete with you.”  
  
“Sappy old man,” Noctis muttered, as he grabbed the bouquet and almost plunged his head into it to smell their fantastic perfumes. A shame he wouldn’t be able to bring them back home but Ardyn did enjoy offering him flowers, once in a while and Noctis had grown quite good at having his own flowers grow everywhere in the flat.  
  
The flowers soon were put in a vase, Noctis had to rub his nose because of the pollen that tickled it and they sat at the table, facing each other. There was a tension, Noctis could almost touch it but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say now. Bring back the subject as directly as possible ? Ask Ardyn what they would do ? Say anything at all ?  
  
“Let’s eat,” Ardyn offered, sensing his internal debate. “We’ll speak of sex when we’re done, shall we ?”  
  
And so they ate and Noctis was able to relax. Because of the food, mostly, as it was so good and tasty and Ardyn really should learn how to cook it. Or he’d ask Ignis. Or Nyx, even. And Ardyn helped, too, speaking of many other things, giving details about the hike he had planned for the two of them. Three days in the mountains of the island, sleeping in a tent until they reached a volcano. One hell of an activity, really but Ardyn was so enthusiastic about it that Noctis couldn’t say no. And he already knew he would love it just as much as Ardyn would.  
  
“So,” Ardyn smiled, after they were both finished with their meal and Noctis was doing his best to ignore his awkwardness. “You want to top ?”  
  
“Are you sure you ..” Noctis sighed, he rolled his eyes. “I have never done that with a guy and it’ll probably be really bad.”  
  
“I’m sure it won’t,” Ardyn stated with a smile and it only made Noctis groan in frustration.  
  
“Doesn’t help. I know I lack experience.” Noctis pointed out.  
  
“I don’t care. Because it’ll be you.” Ardyn said, standing up and walking around the table to place his hands on Noctis’ face and kiss his lips. “And even if you’re that bad, I’ll just have an excuse to have you take me for the next two years.”  
  
Noctis bit his lip, because he wasn’t sure he liked the idea. Having Ardyn fuck him was way too enjoyable to stop and he’d never accept to stop. At all.  
  
“Come now, my dear, let’s move to the bedroom to begin with ..” Ardyn held out his hand for Noctis to grab it. “And I’ll tell you a dirty little secret of mine.”  
  
That, at least, gave Noctis the motivation to follow his lover upstairs. Ardyn had many little secrets, that he usually called his personal garden, the little things he wanted to keep for himself. Noctis had one, too and it was fine. They didn’t need to share everything in their life, they didn’t need to merge entirely into one person like other couples did. It felt almost unhealthy. But hearing one of these little secrets, once in a while ? Noctis could never say no.  
  
Ardyn flopped down on the bed almost dramatically, when they finally reached it, stretching to turn on the bedside lamps and leaving it to Noctis to turn off the ceiling one. Ardyn always loved to create an intimate atmosphere and he never had much to do, really. And he was good at that.  
  
Noctis joined him on the bed without a word, he snuggled against his side, hummed when Ardyn kissed the top of his head.  
  
“So,” Noctis muttered, trying to hide his eagerness. “What’s the secret ?”  
  
“I wonder, though, if you will be angered by my words,” Ardyn sighed but Noctis knew better. That was yet another way to tease him, to make it last, somehow and Noctis rolled his eyes. Something he did a lot, really.  
  
“Just spit it out,” Noctis groaned.  
  
“Ah,” Ardyn breathed out slowly. “But you see, I do masturbate, once in a while.”  
  
Noctis nodded. He was well aware of that fact, he did so too. It was like a silent agreement between the two of them, to take care of their needs when the other was too tired or wasn’t in the mood for sex. Sometimes, they did it in front of each other, Ardyn loved whispering dirty words into his ear when Noctis was jerking off. But sometimes, they preferred to have more intimacy, and did so when the other wasn’t around.  
  
“And I’ve been switching from jerking off to fucking my ass with toys ever since we’ve been together,” Ardyn admitted and Noctis immediately looked up, surprised with the confession. “You never seemed interested in topping me but I wanted it so much still ..”  
  
“Why did you never tell me so ?” Noctis asked, trying not to imagine such a scene.  
  
“You never asked,” Ardyn shrugged. “And I am entirely happy with topping all the time. I just figured I’d have to do it myself, were I to want to be fucked and I was fine with it.”  
  
Well, Noctis though as Ardyn ran a hand in his hair, at least, Ardyn was happy either way. And it was fine he never pressured the issue before, as Noctis always thought he would be so disrespectful, were he to ever practice such thing with anyone. Disrespectful toward Luna, toward the love he had felt for her. It was always why it has been so easy, for him to accept cocks and let people fuck him. Because it never was something he could have done with Luna. It never was anything linked with her, unlike being a top. Even if this was only to happen once. If this was to happen at all, Noctis didn’t even know if he'd manage but he knew he could count on Ardyn, if anything went wrong.  
  
“So, um ..” Noctis hesitated. “You like bottoming ?”  
  
Ardyn snorted. In a way that Noctis immediately knew he said something stupid.  
  
“What do you think, love ?” Ardyn's smile turned sardonic and Noctis looked away. “That I was topping, when I was whoring myself for my doses ?”  
  
“It doesn’t mean you ever enjoyed it,” Noctis pointed out.  
  
“I did. And I enjoyed it ever since I was clean too,” Ardyn admitted. “Do you truly think that someone like my ex would have bottomed ?”  
  
Noctis honestly didn’t know, as his encounter with said ex didn’t last really long but .. there had been something dominant about him. With the way he had touched him, the way he had behaved. Maybe it was why Ardyn had felt the need to claim him his again, afterwards ?  
  
“But .. I know it's cliché,” Noctis muttered. “But I'm ..”  
  
“You know what I think about clichés, don’t you ?” Ardyn interrupted him but his tone was as soft as it always was. And Noctis only was left to nod. “To Hell with them all. If I want the man I love to fuck me into the mattress, I’ll just spread my legs as much as I can and beg for his cock.”  
  
“You never did that,” Noctis pointed out, laughing.  
  
“Because I remembered your reaction from the one moment I offered it and didn’t want to see that kind of expression on your face again.” Ardyn smiled. “Now, if you will…”  
  
Noctis blinked, as Ardyn pushed him away but he could only state when he watched ardyn settle more comfortably into the pillows, spread his legs without shame, probably thankful he wasn’t wearing anything too tight and palm his cock slowly, biting his lips.  
  
“I’d very much like feeling you beautiful cock pound into me all night long,” Ardyn said and it went straight to Noctis’ cock. How could his lover’s voice sound so lewd without that little effort ? How could he have such a high libido ? How could a man like him ever managed to complete med school and become a renowned surgeon ? It was all just too bizarre but Noctis didn’t care. This was the man he loved, and it would never change.  
  
Ardyn had to bite his lip, for Noctis to finally react. The sight was just too hot, too much for him not too and Noctis reached out to grab his lover’s hair and to kiss him. It soon only was a fight of tongue and teeth anymore, as Noctis was hungry for this, for Ardyn giving himself so freely and he wasn’t going to complain. Still, he couldn’t ignore the adrenaline burning his veins, when his cock pushed against Ardyn's and when he felt the weight of Ardyn's legs settle around his hips.  
  
Noctis broke the kiss immediately, stared into his lover’s eyes. It was an overwhelming sensation, to have someone like Ardyn, someone that he always saw as the dominant kind to submit to him like he was doing right now and he needed a moment to breath. His only hope, now, was that he would last long enough for Ardyn to enjoy this. He remembered well how he almost instantly climaxed, back with Luna, because he had been too turned on to hold it back. Luna never cared, though. She always found the right words to help him past such details and make it last longer the next.  
  
And Noctis trusted Ardyn to do the same, if it ever happened.  
  
Still, seeing Ardyn's lust filled eyes on him was something Noctis had grown to love. To see how much Ardyn wanted him, and how much he wanted this was the best reassurance he could have needed and Noctis kissed him again, more gently this time, the position forcing him to push on his knees to reach his goal and thus, his cock pushed against Ardyn's again, leaving the two of them breathless.  
  
They kissed, for a long time until Noctis realized that Ardyn wasn’t touching him. Of course, Noctis rolled his eyes at the sight when he broke the kiss, Ardyn was going to go all sub on him now. Holding his arms up his head, but still so relaxed it looked natural to him.  
  
But Noctis decided he wouldn’t care. Instead, he kissed his man again, wrapping his arms around his neck, fighting the need to change their position and sit on Ardyn’s hips like he loved to do. And he moaned, when Ardyn used his ankle on his butt to push him forward until he was falling on him.  
  
“Wait,” Noctis looked up. “Does it mean I have to do everything?”  
  
“Did you expect me to go easy on you?” Ardyn answered with a smug smile. “Have we really been dating for two years, if so ?”  
  
“That's not fair,” Noctis pouted. “You’re good with foreplay. I’m not.”  
  
“Here’s your chance to learn then,” Ardyn offered with a chuckle. “And you’re probably better than you think. Not everyone can make me hard with just that glance of yours.”  
  
Noctis knew exactly what Ardyn was speaking about. Not that it could really be considered foreplay but he loved that power he had in his lover. One glance, yes. A simple one, at that. But each time the two of them were out in public, and Noctis thought about sex, he would glance at Ardyn, look at him from head to toes, as if to fill his fantasies. It had taken him some time to notice that habit of his but it wasn’t that surprising either, Ardyn was the only man he wanted in his bed, after all, no wonder he’d look at him when his imagination went wild.  
  
Ardyn had noticed, of course. And he had known right away what it meant. That his boyfriend wanted him. And it triggered his own arousal.  
  
Really, they were teens, full of hormones, ready to have sex anytime.  
  
“You’d better not laugh,” Noctis muttered.  
  
“Why would I, ever ?” Ardyn raised an eyebrow. “Come on now. Less talking. More touching.”  
  
“You’re the one saying that,” Noctis snorted but before Ardyn could say anything else, they were kissing again, one of Noctis’ hands wrapping itself around Ardyn’s neck, without pressure, and he was so satisfied to hear Ardyn actually yelp. Ardyn once admitted his most powerful orgasm happened when he was being choked but Noctis never felt confident enough to try. He’d rather have Ardyn's hands around his throat, really.  
  
It was dangerous, after all and Ardyn was the doctor here.  
  
Without waiting longer, Noctis moved his lips from his lover’s to his neck, tasting that skin he knew so well already, satisfied to feel Ardyn squirm underneath him. Having Ardyn just under his body for once felt amazing. It happened of course, it wasn’t such a rare occurrence as Noctis loved to ride his lover’s cock but the feeling wasn’t the same. It really wasn’t.  
  
Noctis then trailed his hands on Ardyn’s chest, down to his belly until he could grab the hell of his lover’s shirt and pull it over Ardyn’s head, throwing it carelessly in the bedroom. Ardyn huffed, at the lack of contact but it didn’t last long because Noctis soon had his mouth against Ardyn’s sternum, kissing it slowly. Ardyn hummed encouragingly in return, helping Noctis relax and get more confident with himself.  
  
He knew what Ardyn liked, after all. And Ardyn loved having his nipples played with, so Noctis soon moved his lips to one of them, pulling on it not so carefully. Ardyn hated being treated too carefully, after all. Teeth even made him moan hard and Noctis smiled, his teeth trapping the small bud.  
  
“I brought the clamps,” Ardyn moaned, waving his hand at the general direction of the bag. “Fuck, you have to put them on me.”  
  
Which would be a first, Noctis thought. The clamps were his, after all, for the times Ardyn wanted to submit him to his power. They usually worked this way. Noctis didn’t wait long to retrieve them, already turned on by the thought of Ardyn wearing them and he brought the lube with him, because they were going to need it anyways.  
  
Ardyn winced, when Noctis placed the clamps on his nipples but he moaned hard when the younger man brushed them with the tip of his fingers.  
  
“You tell me if you want them off,” Noctis muttered, hands hands going to Ardyn’s hips to grab them, and his lips on his chest again. Ardyn didn’t have to voice his agreement. It was more an order than an advice, after all.  
  
Ardyn’s belly wasn’t as sensitive as his but Noctis spent a lot of time kissing it slowly, his arms wrapped around the man’s waist because he cherished it. One perfect pillow, when Noctis wanted to take a nap on Ardyn, soft enough to be comfortable. But Ardyn did moan when Noctis grazed his teeth against his sensitive skin, he shuddered and Noctis moved south again, until he could push his lips against his lover’s boner, over his sweatpants. These weren’t the sexiest clothes Ardyn ever wore but he enjoyed them, when they were at home with nowhere to go to, and no one to visit them. Noctis didn’t wait long, to take them off of his lover’s legs, leaving Ardyn completely naked on the back, his cock heavy on his belly and Noctis resumed what he had been doing just before.  
  
That, Noctis knew perfectly. With time, he had developed the perfect way to give Ardyn a blowjob. The technique he used to wake Ardyn up, in the morning, once in a while. Kissing his cock, at first, teasing it even when it was already rock hard. He licked it, too, from the base to the tip, tasting precome, then he buried his face against it, his tongue flickering on his balls because Ardyn loved having them played with.  
  
Then, he used his hand slowly, using precome as lube for now, jerking it just the slightest, making Ardyn hum and groan in need, before he used his mouth again, swallowing it slowly, sloppily, even. Ardyn loved when it got messy with saliva, when his cock ended up covered in it. He loved it and Noctis would always provide, because it was hot as hell, seeing Ardyn enjoying himself.  
  
The blowjob didn’t last, this time, though. Noctis didn’t want to see Ardyn climax just yet, the orgasm would have to wait and of course, Ardyn complained, his hips tilting upward when Noctis leant back but Noctis didn’t hesitate to push them away, to pin them to the bed in an abrupt way. This made Ardyn whine in need, but Noctis ignored him, sitting back on his feet and pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
“Did you think, already, how you want to take me ?” Ardyn muttered and Noctis was satisfied to hear him pant. “Because I have so many ideas ..”  
  
Noctis laughed, he was a little awkward but he shrugged and brushed his fingers against Ardyn’s sensitive nipples, satisfied to see him bite his lip because of the feel of the clamps on them.  
  
“I um ..” Noctis cleared his throat. “Seeing you ride me would be .. too much I think. And taking you from behind too.”  
  
“Too much ?” Ardyn repeated and there was genuine confusion in his darkened eyes now.  
  
“I .. I was always quick to finish with ..” Noctis knew he didn’t have to finish his sentence. Ardyn would understand and the flash of clarity in his eyes was enough to say he did.  
  
“Even if it happens,” Ardyn said and his tone was soothing. “It’ll just mean we’ll have to do that more often for you to build up stamina. Yes ?”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis breathed out and he leant forward so he could kiss his lover, thanking him at the same time. But the mood hadn’t faded, Ardyn felt so hot under his body, his skin sensitive and Noctis made sure to touch, as much as he could. Because Ardyn was showing so much, tonight, things he didn’t usually show. It looked like being passive turned him on a lot. And he still was holding his wrists above his head so dutifully now, when it was obvious it itched him to do anything at all. But he was surrendering all the power to Noctis, to do whatever he wanted with him tonight.  
  
Ardyn seemed to shiver, when Noctis grabbed the lube bottle. The younger man wasn’t sure he was doing good, he wasn't sure if he could go with that just yet, foreplay usually was far longer than they but since Ardyn spread his legs and let go of his waist, it probably meant he was good to go. Was Ardyn that needy, when it came to being filled ? To bottom ? Noctis would have asked for it earlier, had he known before. But he never felt ready to do so, earlier. Not like he was tonight.  
  
The lube felt cold on his fingers but it probably was even colder for Ardyn when Noctis reached for his entrance to apply the gel. Ardyn jumped but it quickly was followed with a moan. Noctis was a little awkward now. He had prepared himself in the past, he had done so in front of Ardyn, with his lover watching him so intensely that he blushed harder than ever before. And he had done so quickly in the intimacy of a dirty bathroom stall too, to fuck with random guys.  
  
Preparing someone else couldn’t compare with it. This truly was a part of Ardyn’s he never touched before, despite having wanted to finger him during blowjobs before. But Noctis never dared, unsure Ardyn would ever enjoy it. Now, he thought, he wasn't going to hesitate again as Ardyn already looked like he was enjoying himself with only caresses for now.  
  
But his index slipped in easily, when Noctis barely pushed and he shivered when he felt Ardyn clench around him.  
  
“Ah Noct,” Ardyn pleased with a huff, but he was looking like he couldn’t breath properly anymore. “I am no virgin and your fingers are thin. Go with three already.”  
  
Noctis was unsure when he tried but Ardyn didn’t wince the slightest. Three fingers in and he had a small smile in the lips, he kept biting his lips and he still was so relaxed. He trusted him. With all his heart and Noctis started moving his fingers right away because he wanted to see more of that part of Ardyn.  
  
But his fingers, slick with lube were sliding in and out without much of a problem. On the contrary, Noctis was pretty sure he could add another already. It would even been easier, since his pinky was in the way but for now, he’d rather watch Ardyn unconsciously nod his head, eyes closed and lips parted, as if he was telling him to continue, that he was doing good. Noctis even dared touching Ardyn’s cock with his free hand, as it had softened a little, he massaged it slowly, bringing his boner back to life and Ardyn moaned in need.  
  
“Ah, my love, you’re making me feel so good,” Ardyn choked on his spit as he threw his head back. “P-please, make me come from your fingers!”  
  
That did weird things to Noctis. He was used to Ardyn’s dirty mouth and how he often told him to make him come with his perfect little ass but that was different. Fingers were different. And their position too. And being able to focus on his man’s face, on his pleased expression and how his cheeks were blushing, now that was something else and Noctis curled his fingers without thinking much and he smiled as he heard Ardyn curse and felt him clench hard on his fingers.  
  
But he found it without much trouble. His lover’s prostate, so sensitive when Noctis brushed against it, marking Ardyn gasp. It was troubling, seeing Ardyn come undone so easily, so quickly but Noctis sure wasn’t going to complain, he loved the sight and he’d love to witness this again soon. Even watching Ardyn push toys into his ass would please him. It definitely was something they had to do again. And Noctis continued, adding pressure on his man’s prostate, watching him grab his pillow and grit his teeth until the clenching became almost painful on his fingers and Ardyn orgasmed from his fingers only.  
  
And it was beautiful. Ardyn freezing as the sensations were overwhelming his senses, biting his lips as he was moaning, trembling and finally relaxing against the pillows. It was so different, from when Ardyn would come from other sorts of stimulation, he wasn’t even sure they could talk about ejaculation as semen was released and leaking, rather than spurting from his cock but Noctis would ask questions later. Now truly wasn’t the time and he pulled back his fingers slowly, so he wouldn’t hurt his lover, he leant over Ardyn and kissed his lips slowly, using his other hand to release his nipples from the clamps.  
  
Ardyn moaned, as blood was allowed again in his nipples, he huffed, keeping his eyes closed and Noctis rested against him happily, kissing his face, his neck and nuzzling his skin. Because this had been so intense for him too. Not just for the sexual part of it but .. Ardyn trusted him so much. He trusted him, despite all the things he did in the past, despite how disgusting and fucked up he had been, he had surrendered total control to him and Noctis was feeling happiness. Pure, untainted happiness, to be given such trust.  
  
It took some time, for Ardyn to kiss back, even if barely, at first. He looked exhausted now, his pupils blown out and the sweat on his face making him look older but Noctis brushed it all away, focusing on his lover’s expression, caressing his hair. Just like Ardyn always did, after a powerful orgasm. Aftercare was important, Ardyn kept saying. And it looked like Ardyn truly needed it, now.  
  
“T-that was .. wild,” Ardyn admitted, his tone hoarse and Noctis smiled in answer. “I knew you’d have one hell of an effect on me but I didn’t expect this.”  
  
“You mean ..” Noctis hesitated, scared he might get Ardyn’s words wrong. “This wasn’t .. usual ?”  
  
“No,” Ardyn muttered, shaking his head. “This was two years of waiting for you to offer topping. And I can’t wait to feel your cock now.”  
  
Noctis snorted, to hide his awkwardness, he looked away and Ardyn kissed his cheek.  
  
“Go clean your hands, while I just .. breath,” Ardyn offered with a laugh. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I’m getting old.”  
  
“But you aren’t,” Noctis smiled, kissing his lover’s forehead. No, Ardyn wasn’t old. Older, yes, but they still had so much time to live together and they were only at the beginning of their life together. Two years, only. So many more to come.  
  
By the time Noctis was done cleaning his hands, because lube on his fingers really wasn’t the most enjoyable feeling he knew, Ardyn was waiting on his side with one of his legs folded and lazily caressing his cock. So tempting, Noctis thought as he climbed on the bed again, as they glanced at each other and Ardyn let go of his cock without a word, he grabbed his ass-cheek, to allow him better access to his hole and Noctis’ boner sprung back to life almost immediately when he heard his lover’s words.  
  
“Take me until I fucking faint,” Ardyn whispered. Such lust, Noctis realised, such neediness. Part of him felt guilty for not giving Ardyn what he had wanted for all this time, for never speaking of it earlier but Ardyn didn’t seem to care. He wanted him now, and it was all that counted.  
  
Noctis didn’t wait long to position himself, making sure his cock was hard enough, he poured a bit of lube on his tip, for good measure and he kept his fingers on his cock when he pushed forward, slowly, oh so gently burying it in Ardyn’s heat.  
  
Ardyn moaned in pure need, at the feeling of being stretched and Noctis would have watched if the sensation wasn’t as overwhelming as it felt right now. He was used, by now, to have Ardyn suck his cock but it couldn’t compare with what was happening. Not at all. Because despite the stretching, Ardyn was so tight already and not even clenching yet, so hot too. Every inch of his cock was stimulated at once and Noctis already knew he wouldn’t be able to last long but fuck, he’d do that over and over again, if he could.  
  
The first thrust forced another moan out of Ardyn, the kind Noctis never heard before. Ardyn never held back with his noises, when they were having sex, not even in the club, where people could hear them but that sounded like nothing coming from him. It was higher pitched than his usual grunts and his eyes rolled back and hell, Noctis was already aware of how short was was going to be, if Ardyn couldn’t keep it low for now. But Already already was sensitive, because of his first orgasm. Noctis knew what he was feelings, his nerves probably were on fire, his ass in need for more and his heart beating so fast in his chest. And he was proud he was the trigger of such sensations.  
  
Noctis picked up a pace, after a hint of hesitation, because he wasn’t sure what Ardyn preferred but seeing how Ardyn closed his eyes, arching his back and clawing at the bed, it was satisfying enough. Ardyn had kept a hand on his asscheek, to keep it out of way, as the round of his ass would probably had been a bother in this position, but Noctis could see easily how his hand was slipping on his skin because of the sweat. Not even his nails helped and Noctis slapped his hand away, Ardyn yelped at that and he took care of that asscheek himself, pushing it at much as he could to make the penetration deeper.  
  
“Oh Noct, harder,” Ardyn moaned, licking his lips and shooting him a glance. “Take me harder .. T-take me from behind.”  
  
“I’m not sure I’ll ..” Noctis trailed, he knew he didn’t need that last word, Ardyn would understand and Ardyn shook his head.  
  
“I don’t care, I just want to feel you.”  
  
With that, Ardyn pulled back, freeing his lover’s cock with one roll of his hips, he turned on his belly, ass up and knees spread enough to allow Noctis a comfortable position behind him, head pushed against a pillow. He could see the way Ardyn’s brows were furrowed together, how he was panting for air and Noctis didn’t wait long to take him again, the penetration feeling deeper than before, even and Ardyn arching his back properly, this time.  
  
And Noctis did exactly as Ardyn asked, being rougher with him and he wasn’t even sure the pleasure he was feeling was from the sensations on his cock or from the bliss on Ardyn’s face. The man truly was enjoying himself, that was obvious and couldn’t be denied. He loved it all, clenching hard with each thrust, moaning in pure enjoyment and even pushing his hips back to make it even more intense.  
  
Noctis knew he was close but he was holding back the best he could, for seeing Ardyn like this made him feel good and confident. Because this was him, doing this. He was responsible of his lover’s pleasure, of that expression and these noises. He wanted to reach down, make sure he wouldn’t come by holding his cock tightly but a nasty part of him wanted to just .. mark Ardyn as his. Completely, this time.  
  
“A-Ardyn,” Noctis called out, his hands tightening on Ardyn’s hips and feeling like he was going to explode now. “I’m .. I’m com..”  
  
“Yes,” Ardyn whispered, spreading his knees even more and glancing over his shoulder. “Don’t hold back, I want you to come ..”  
  
Noctis didn’t need more, to climax. Ardyn’s dirty mouth always got the best of him, after all, it always pushed him over the edge and this time was no exception, especially with how good all these new sensations were. Noctis came in a shudder, he bit his lip hard until he couldn’t move anymore lest it’d hurt and he held on his lover’s ass so he wouldn’t just collapse on the side, while Ardyn was taking care of his own pleasure now. Still, he only had to pull on his cock twice or thrice to reach his orgasm and his hole clenched hard. It made Noctis whine, as his cock now was too sensitive but he slowly freed it, he sat back on his feet, a hand resting on his lover’s butt and he breathed out, eyes closed and his body shivering so much he had goosebumps all over his arms and legs.  
  
And now, a disgusting little voice, one he had learnt to ignore, was telling him how it never was like that with Luna, how he should be ashamed he ever lied to her but Noctis quickly shook his head. He had loved Luna, with all his heart. He really did but he never was meant to be with her, was he ? She had been his first love and she always would be. But Ardyn was the love of his life and he knew, she would have been happy for the two of them.  
  
Ardyn eventually moved, groaning softly, he mumbled curses under his breath and let his hips fall on the side, making the whole bed shake, he pulled a pillow into his arms and Noctis softly patted his butt, before he forced himself to stand. Because he was topping, tonight, it was his role to take care of Ardyn, just like Ardyn always did with him before. Walking wasn’t the easiest thing done right now, his legs felt like cotton and Noctis had to hold himself against some of the furniture but he only grabbed a small towel from the bathroom, he wetted it with warm water and climbed back on the bed to clean up all the mess they did. The semen on Ardyn’s belly and on the sheets, at first, both their cocks and he hesitated, when he glanced at his lover’s ass.  
  
But Ardyn never was embarrassed when he was doing so himself, so Noctis wiped the lube from his ass, along with some semen.  
  
“Just ..” Ardyn trailed, reaching down to trap the towel between his thighs. “I’ll take a shower later, to clean that up. I prefer doing it myself.”  
  
Noctis nodded, he smiled as he settled on the bed with Ardyn, pulling him into his arms and Ardyn happily nuzzled his chest, a hand on his belly and a sleepy smile on his lips. Noctis kissed it, he kissed him properly, caressing his hair. This had been more fucking than making love, not exactly what he had planned to begin with but he didn’t mind. It had been amazing and he hoped Ardyn felt the same. But, from the way he was smiling, and being so clingy and touchy, he did. He never was like that before and it made Noctis wonder if this was reserved to the his lover’s attitude when he bottomed but it probably wasn’t the time to ask.  
  
Ardyn almost purred, when Noctis started to run his fingers through his hair. Noctis regretted he didn’t have a phone close enough for him to take a picture, as they did, sometimes, after sex, memories of great moments, just for the two of them but it wasn’t that important. Having Ardyn snuggle against him was way too perfect, for Noctis to move and he kissed the top of his lover’s head many times instead.  
  
“I love you,” Noctis whispered against his hair, feeling like his heart might explode with his feelings, especially when Ardyn wrapped his arms around his hips and held him close.  
  
The two of them probably were drifting again, half conscious of the world, half lost in their sleepiness but Noctis startled, at a moment, he smiled when Ardyn looked up, his golden eyes shining in the dim light of the bedroom, his beautiful face looking so young, now. Noctis pushed the hair away from his eyes, he smiled when Ardyn chuckled. They shifted, Noctis rolled on his back, Ardyn settled on his belly, his arms crossed on his lover’s stomach, eyes glued to each other and Noctis petting his lover’s hair endlessly.  
  
And the moment was so calm, so soft and silent. They could only hear the waves crashing on the nearby beach, their breathing, the wind too, faintly. Nothing else but it felt like they didn’t need to speak anyways. But there was something, on Noctis’ tongue, something heavy, something he had thought about for a moment now, never knowing what Ardyn was going to answer.  
  
“How about we get married ?”  
  
Silence only stretched for another second, before Ardyn laughed and Noctis could have felt bad, if it wasn’t for the way his man looked away and actually blushed. A proper blush, that had nothing to do with sex. Ardyn was feeling properly embarrassed, right now and Noctis’ eyes widened. Because that was a first, too and he hadn’t expected it.  
  
“You’re gonna have to do better than that with your proposal, if you expect me to say yes.”  
  
Teasing, again, as a mean to escape, to lighten the situation but Noctis rolled his eyes. That man, he thought, would be the death of him. It really would and he should just strangle him, before it was too late. Instead, and for now, Noctis ignored the way Ardyn kept chuckling, less embarrassed and more teasing now, because of how proud he probably was with his answer, he pushed him away and turned his back to him. Of course, Ardyn cuddled immediately with him, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek to ask for forgiveness. Not this time, Noctis thought.  
  
He did forgive an hour later, after Ardyn showered and came back to bed ready for proper round two.

* * *

Noctis had a plan. A simple one, really, but he was going to need to coax Ardyn into following it, without telling him anything that might give him the hint of what was going to happen. Which probably was the hardest part of his plan and Noctis was pacing in the living room, anxious but ready, waiting for Ardyn to come home after going to take a drink with Nyx. Just as planned. The two of them were friends, after all and they enjoyed hanging out together, from times to times and Noctis had said he was too focused on his writing to stop tonight.  
  
As soon as the door opened, Noctis joined his lover, pulling him into a lustful kiss. Of course, Ardyn followed, his surprise only lasting a second only, before his hands were on him, pulling his shirt up to touch skin. Noctis moaned in need, or he faked a moan, because he couldn’t think of anything but what he had planned, he grabbed Ardyn’s hair hard enough to hurt, he smiled when Ardyn moved to push him against the door almost violently and he looked up at his lover, a playful smile on the lips.  
  
“Now, that’s one eager boy,” Ardyn commented, pushing opened mouth kissed against Noctis’ neck. “You should have sent a text, if you wanted me to come home so much.”  
  
“I just .. I thought about something,” Noctis admitted, touching his lover’s butt happily. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I know it’s something you’ve always wanted to try ..”  
  
This picked Ardyn’s interest, for sure, as the man looked up, his eyes dark with lust and a crooked smile on the lips. “Threesome ?” he asked, hope in his tone but Noctis shook his head, he giggled.  
  
“Not that one,” he sighed. “But I really want you and .. It’s still warm outside, isn’t it ?”  
  
“It is,” Ardyn nodded, his eyes going wide. “Are you going to accept fucking outside ?”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis pulled Ardyn into another lustful kiss. “And I have found the perfect spot. But I want it to be a surprise for you so ..”  
  
Pulling it from his back pocket, Noctis held out one of their blindfolds for his lover to wear and Ardyn chuckled but he didn’t wait to put in on.  
  
“What now ?” he asked and Noctis could already see how excited the man was. He had all the reasons to be, after all, this truly was a fantasy of his and Noctis hoped he wouldn’t be too disappointed, when he’d realize it wasn’t going to happen. At all.  
  
Still, Noctis was careful, when he pulled Ardyn out of the flat, leading him toward the lift and he had to slap Ardyn’s hands away when Ardyn tried to kiss him again.  
  
“Come on,” Noctis muttered. “No touching for now, it’s not that late, there still are people in the streets.”  
  
“And they’re going to see me blindfolded,” Ardyn pointed out but he kept his hands for himself for now, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
“They’ll probably think it’s just a surprise,” Noctis sighed, and he rolled his eyes. “Not that we’re going to fuck somewhere outside.”  
  
“Won’t you even give me a hint ? I mean, are people going to .. be able to walk on us ?” Ardyn questioned and Noctis could already see how eager he was but he had planned this, already.  
  
“Probably not ?” Noctis provided as an answer. “But we’re going on top of Insomnia.”  
  
This, at least, seemed to help Ardyn calm down a little. He wanted to have sex outside for the thought they might get caught, that someone might walk on them and just watch as they went on. One dirty fantasy and Noctis wasn’t sure he wanted to try this one, but he’d go with others, just to make it up for what he was doing tonight. Keeping his lover’s hopes high and probably disappointing him a little in the end.  
  
Not for long, Noctis hoped.  
  
They eventually reached the first floor, Noctis grabbed his lover’s hands to lead him through the hall and outside the building, in the still busy streets of the city. People were walking past them without a care in the world, really, they didn’t even notice the blindfold on Ardyn’s eyes and Noctis ignored them just the same, as he grabbed Ardyn’s hands and guided him to their destination.  
  
His heart was beating fast, now, it was pounding in his chest, hard and painful and yet, Noctis knew this was going to be one of the most beautiful days in his life. And the stupid little voice in his head kept saying he didn’t deserve it, that he couldn’t do something like that to her but Noctis knew better but to listen to it. Luna would have approved. She would have helped him in his plan, even and she would be watching them from the stars, tonight.  
  
And Ardyn was following him so easily, trusting him to the core, with no hesitation and Noctis loved him so much, for all of this. He loved that man more than anything, more than his life and even if anything went wrong, tonight, even if the plan failed, he wouldn’t care.  
  
They reached another building, at last, Noctis helped his lover walk up a flight of stairs and he smiled, when one of his accomplices held a door opened to them. Noctis used his free hand to thank him, to tell him to stay silent, while Ardyn now was well aware that they were inside a building again. He was biting his lips now, probably holding back some cheeky comment about the whole things so he wouldn’t hurt Noctis and Noctis couldn’t help but rub his hand with his thumb.  
  
The lift was empty, as planned, Noctis had Ardyn hug him while they were going up the floors and Ardyn nuzzled his hair softly.  
  
“I have no idea where you’re taking me but ..” Ardyn sighed, he kissed his hair. “I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with sex now ..”  
  
Noctis laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment, trying not to curse. Was it this obvious ? It probably was but he wouldn’t have been able to trick Ardyn into wearing a blindfold and following him without a question if he hadn’t used sex as a distraction. Because, at least for a time, Ardyn had only thought about sex and not the many other possibilities of that little stunt of his. And now, he didn’t have the time to find what was up with him anymore.  
  
The elevator dinged, when they reached the top floor, Noctis pulled himself out of the embrace, he grabbed Ardyn’s hand again and led him to the exact spot he had chosen. The wind wasn’t blowing too hard on them, thankfully, but the view .. It was exactly why Noctis had wanted to come here, for this and he hoped Ardyn would like it too.  
  
And he looked up at his lover, anxious now with what was coming but there was no stepping back and Noctis reached for Ardyn’s blindfold, to take it off his eyes, tuck it into his back pocket again and he allowed Ardyn to look around them for a couple of seconds.  
  
Ardyn did nothing to show his surprise but Noctis could understand that reaction. Because they were on top of one of the towers of the Citadel with what probably was the greatest view on Insomnia ever. Thousands of lights shining around them, it looked like they were in the middle of the stars and the roof was theirs only. Noctis had reserved it for a couple of minutes, to pull that little stunt.  
  
It was only him, Ardyn, and so many lights and Noctis smiled, when Ardyn looked at him again, a question in the eyes.  
  
“I know you never came here,” Noctis began and Ardyn shook his head. It wasn’t surprising. Most of Insomnia’s inhabitants never took the time to climb up the Citadel, after all.  
  
“So I wanted your first time to be with me, and me only,” Noctis continued, and it made Ardyn laugh.  
  
“Don’t tell me you booked the whole Citadel just for the two of us to visit ?” he had to tease, as he looked around once again.  
  
“Not to visit it only,” Noctis admitted and Ardyn focused on him again, tilting his head to the side. “I honestly couldn’t think of a greatest place.”  
  
“A greatest place ?” Ardyn repeated, confusion on his beautiful traits. “What for ?”  
  
Noctis’ heart fluttered in his chest, as this was his moment, adrenaline burnt his veins in that delicious way he had grown to love so much, his cheeks ached as he tried not to smile too much and he reached for his pocket, slowly got on his knee and held out a ring for Ardyn, looking at him in the eyes again.  
  
Because this was why. Why the plan had been so important, why he had wanted them to be left alone, why he had asked his father to use all his connections to close the freaking Citadel’s rooftops and allow only the two of them up. The greatest place in the city. Just because Ardyn had said he had to do better, Noctis went all out with it.  
  
“To ask you to marry me properly,” Noctis smiled, his throat tightening and it felt like his heart wasn’t going to calm down just now. “Because I love you, like I have never loved before and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Noctis said, and he paused to breath. “Because you are the man of my life and I want to promise, under the stars, to always, always make you the happier you can ever be.”  
  
“So,” Noctis whispered, his smile wavering on his lips as his emotions were too raw for him to hold them back. “Ardyn Izunia. Will you marry me ?”  
  
Noctis had to pinch his lips, as he was waiting for the answer, because he could feel the tears pool into his eyes, he could feel his heart burst with everything he was feeling toward Ardyn, all that love, the desire, the comfort, the need, the friendship, even. Because he knew he would never be as happy with anyone but Ardyn and he knew marriage didn’t mean much but still was important to him. Noctis didn’t care for the paperwork, he didn’t care for the legal and/or meanings it might hold. He wasn’t even sure he wanted a party at all.  
  
But the question, was the important part, the proposal in its entirety. The ring, too, to a lesser level. A white gold ring with a small sapphire, he had chosen with Nyx, right after they came back from their holidays, because asking Ardyn to marry him properly was all he had in mind since that day and planning everything out like this, to make sure Ardyn would never guess what was coming. They never spoke of it again, after all but every day, Noctis had thought about it, he had come up with that whole, flawless plan.  
  
Because this would be a promise, they would make to each other, a promise of Love and waiting for the answer probably was the worst part of it all.  
  
Especially when Noctis couldn’t stop thinking of the first time he did something like this, when he proposed to Luna, so much time ago, when she said yes almost instantly and held him in his arms. He remembered her beautiful smile, the light on her face, the happiness she basked in for the days that followed. But Luna was gone, Luna was never going to come back and this was also him, letting go of her entirely, letting go of the memories, of the time he spent with her, of the promise he made to her, back then.  
  
Noctis saw Ardyn’s tears the same moment he noticed how his were rolling down his cheeks, he couldn’t help but laugh, as the two of them probably looked like idiots. But seeing Ardyn in tears in front of him, seeing him look away, eventually, an embarrassed smile on the lips and wiping his tears away was almost too much to handle and Noctis bit his lip, to hold back his smile, his heart beating so fast it probably was going to burst through his ribcage, at some point.  
  
“Of course I will,” Ardyn finally answered, looking away because it was too hard for him to look at Noctis for the moment and Noctis immediately stood up again, throwing himself at his lover’s neck and kissing him.  
  
But kissing eventually felt too much, because the two of them couldn’t stop smiling so they hugged, each other’s arms wrapped tightly on the other, Noctis hiding his face against Ardyn’s neck and almost not believing his eyes, as Ardyn didn’t seem to be able to stop shedding tears. Of happiness, he hoped but seeing Ardyn’s smile, it couldn’t be anything but bliss. They both were dorks, Noctis told himself and it made him laugh, Ardyn’s arms tightened on him so much he wondered if he’d ever be able to breath again but he didn’t care enough to pull away, he closed his eyes and just stayed there, letting the man of his life hug him.  
  
And it lasted, the two of them together under the stars, happier than they ever were before, until their body started to ache from the kind of awkward position, from the strength of their embrace. They parted, laughing at the sight of each other in such a state, Noctis pulling paper handkerchiefs from his pocket and smiling, as he held out one for Ardyn, since he too was crying still. He never thought his lover would need one but he really couldn’t say that right now, it would ruin the mood.  
  
When the two of them were in a better state, Noctis breathed out slowly, he laughed when Ardyn held out his hand and he passed the ring on his finger, happy with the way the sapphire shone in the dim lights of the roof.  
  
“How do you know my ring size ?” Ardyn had to ask because the ring fitted perfectly on his fingers and it made Noctis snort.  
  
“I might have waited for you to sleep, to measure it,” he admitted with a shrug.  
  
“You planned it all, you sneaky little minx,” Ardyn whispered, and he pulled Noctis into another kiss, a softer one, this time, holding him in his arms gently. And it was all good, but there still was one last little detail about the plan and Noctis knew they couldn’t stay here much longer.  
  
“So, um ..” Noctis smiled, pulling Ardyn down for a peck on his lips. “There are chances that I invited all our friends for some dinner party downtown. To celebrate our engagement.”  
  
“You were so sure I’d say yes,” Ardyn laughed, but he merely kissed the top of his head and led him toward the lifts, keeping an arm around his shoulders and holding him close. “But I must say, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have to make love to you before morning.”  
  
“That was planned too,” Noctis admitted with a snort. “We’ll be at the Grand Hotel, and I booked one of the suites for two nights. So I guess we could disappear at some point and say we just needed to .. unwind some tension. Not in front of my dad though.”  
  
Ardyn rolled his eyes but he didn’t comment any further, resting his back against the lift’s wall and Noctis snuggling against his side. And Noctis closed his eyes for a moment, too happy to think about anything at all. All he had in mind was Ardyn’s answer, how they now were engaged. Ardyn had said yes. He had said yes and Noctis couldn’t believe he was here, after all that happened to him, after living in Hell for so long. And it had taken him so much time to heal but here he was and Noctis couldn’t be prouder. And maybe, just maybe, there was the sweetest angel of all keeping her eyes on them, now, keeping them out of any trouble and Noctis would visit her tomb and thank her, when he’d have some time.  
  
It had been a couple of months since his last visit, after all. And the dogs would love to visit her too.  
  
“I must ask, though,” Ardyn spoke after a moment, his tone full of wonders and Noctis looked up at him, blinked in confusion.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with the engagement ring I bought for you, now ?”


End file.
